Spot Pretty Boy on Chuck Bass' Couch
by Babydracky
Summary: Eric is idolazing Chuck too much. Serena asks for Nate's help to have her little brother back safe and sound. Chuck/Eric/Nate


**Title:** _Spot Pretty Boy on Chuck Bass' Couch_  
**Author:** **babydracky**  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Summary:** Serena is asking for Nate's help to have her little brother back.  
**Warnings:** Thanks to my wonderful beta **freeingpan** for her precious help.  
**Disclaimer:** Written for **bozothemouse** for the ficathon **chucknate** who wanted a Chuck/Nate. Hope you'll like it

**SPOT PRETTY BOY ON CHUCK BASS' COUCH**

It was raining cats ands dogs and there was a freezing wind blowing and roaring like mad. He had been walking for hours in the rain, his thin jacket useless in the ruthless wind.

He couldn't go back home. He knew they were waiting for him. He had been so angry with them, so angry in general, and he just couldn't go back because he knew what was waiting for him. The pitying and reproachful eyes of his family would be waiting to stare at him again.

He wasn't a good son anymore. Nobody would like a son like him. He had brought disgrace on the family. They'd try to hide him again, try to make him be the perfect son. Nobody would understand him. Nobody would even try. Nobody.

He didn't know how he'd arrived there, but there he was, standing in the middle of Chuck Bass' suite, wet, cold, soaking the rich cream shag. Chuck hadn't even given a damn about all this. He had just let him in with a cocky smile and a glass of expensive brandy.

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't make a fool of himself like that, but his heart hurt so much right now. It seemed he could break at any moment and he didn't want to be alone. Walking with the rain washing his shameful tears away had been little help. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, but he felt so terribly alone. He didn't want to be alone. Not anymore.

He knew his family loved him, or, at least, he hoped they did, but they didn't understand him. They wouldn't accept him the way he was: a boy who loved boys.

He knew Chuck wouldn't judge him. Chuck was the one who was condemned by everyone else and, therefore, the only one who wouldn't care about those details. He wouldn't look at him with pity or disgust. He'd just look at him like he would anyone else. No reason to fear feeling rejected or hated.

"So?" asked Chuck, that perpetual smirk plastered on his provocative face "Do you intend to freeze to death in the middle of my room, killing, by the way, my expensive and highly appreciated carpet, or will you take something to drink and keep me company?"

It was always so easy to talk to Chuck. He couldn't understand why everyone seemed to hate the guy. Despite what everyone said, Chuck was one of the most honest people he'd ever met. He didn't try to hide himself. He was who he was. He was _Chuck Bass_.

He wanted so badly to be like Chuck, to be who he wanted to be, who he knew he was. To not care if anybody else would accept him. But he was not that strong. He needed someone to accept him, someone to care.

Perhaps Chuck Bass could be that person.

"So, Eric, let's get you dry so you can come over here and have a taste of my favorite brandy," smiled the older man as though he understood why the younger boy was there. Chuck just seemed to understand everything, always far more sensible and subtle than anybody could ever guess.

Eric just nodded. He didn't dare to mouth that painful but grateful "thank you" because he knew Chuck wouldn't like it.

"Nate, please, you have to help me," pleaded a deseperate Serena, close to tears.

Nate was shifting uncomfortably on the big leather lounge. He knew he couldn't resist Serena, especially when she was looking at him with her intensely beautiful blue eyes, her pretty face so close that he could feel her uneven breath and inhale her wonderful scent.

"You're the only who can help me, Nate." She broke down, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her suntanned arms around him.

When she'd called him, he'd known something was wrong and he'd come as quickly as he could. Had he ever been able to say no to Serena? No, never, and now he was holding her tight in his embrace. He didn't want to let go nor did he want to do what she was asking of him.

But he knew he would. He would do anything for her, the blond goddess who had always been able to make him kneel in front of her.

"He's completely bewitched him, Nate! Eric is so captivated by him! He's the only one he wants to talk to, the only one he trusts. I'm so scared. You know he can't be trusted. You know how he is! He'll hurt Eric. He'll use him to hurt me and then throw him away. I don't want Eric to hurt himself again, Nate. You have to talk to him! He won't listen to me, _please_."

Chuck was the last person Nate wanted to see or talk to, but Serena seemed fittingly afraid for her brother and Nate himself wasn't so sure that anything good could come from Eric's relationship with Chuck. Chuck was egotistical and out for himself. He always got what he wanted. Eric wasn't safe around him. He was too young to fully understand what Chuck Bass was and if he was being influenced by him then Serena was right to be scared.

"I'll talk to him, S. Just stop crying. Everything will be fine."

And he hugged her all through night, kissing away her fears.

This was the last place he wanted to be.

His life had been fine since he had decided to erase Chuck from it. Easier, even. But now he had to confront his worst nightmare. The man who had betrayed him. His former best friend.

He knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He tried again and again. Still nothing.

That was highly unusual. Chuck was generally always sleeping off one hangover or another in that suite of his. Maybe he was too drunk to even get up.

Nate sighed. He didn't know if he felt relieved or disappointed.

He really didn't want to confront Chuck but he knew he had to for Serena's sake. It was tearing him apart, being forced to confront the dark-haired devil traitor to save his blond angel love.

Just when he had decided to give up and leave, one of Chuck's cleaning ladies opened the door to the devil's den and stopped, looking at him in curious surprise.

"Did Mr. Archibald forget his key?" she asked.

"I did," he lied.

He had given his key back to Chuck a long time ago, the same day he'd found out about him and Blair. Nate hadn't wanted to have anything that could bring back memories of his former friend and certainly nothing that could be a link between them.

As he entered the suite, he mentally prepared himself to confront Chuck. He called on the familiar anger, anger at him for everything he'd done, anger at him for even daring to _live_.

However, he caught sight of something that took his breath away.

Chuck was sleeping loudly in his king-size bed, the silky sheets tangled around his feet, and, for once, he was alone. What had sent Nate's world screeching to a halt was the blond boy sleeping on the couch. _His_ couch.

"Get up!" Nate growled at the boy. Eric was happily spread across the couch as if he were home. Maybe he was... "Get up now!"

Nate was even angrier than he had been the day he'd discovered Chuck's affair with his beloved girlfriend. Would Chuck ever stop torturing him? Messing with his head? Nate hated him so much right now.

He shook Eric away, hating him a little for daring to sleep so peacefully when Nate was in such turmoil.

"Get ready and go back home. Now," Nate did try to steady his voice, but he was extremely unsuccessful. Sleepy though he was, Eric's eyes still held a note of surprise. It probably came as a shock to have Nate throwing him out of bed like a madman, but he didn't have the time to explain any more than, "Serena is really worried that you didn't call last night. She barely slept. Go back home!"

"Now, now, Nathaniel," Chuck purred, fully awake and smirking. "It's a delightful, though unexpected, pleasure to have you back in my humble home, but you can't just decide to dispel my favorite guest. You're not in a position to do that anymore, pretty boy."

"Out!" Nate growled again, though he wasn't even looking at Eric anymore.

"I'll come back later, Chuck, it's okay," Eric said softly before getting up and leaving the room.

"You can have breakfast in the dining room. It's on me," said Chuck before looking at Nate. "So?"

Nate was not ready to talk to Chuck, at least not in anything more than a few choice four-letter words. His anger was back with a vengeance.

"So, shut up!"

"My, my," Chuck smirked even as he wiped away the blood flowing from his swollen lip. "What has become of our nice, well-educated Nathaniel Archibald?"

Chuck was looking straight at that Nate, who just punched him quite a few times. Nate had not been able to put his feelings into words and had let his fists do the talking, punching his ex-best friend. His only true friend.

"Was that all for Serena?" Chuck continued smirking despite the fact that he was sucking gingerly on his lips. "You were hardly this upset when you heard about me and your beautiful _ex_-girlfriend and now you're here, Serena's valiant knight in shining armor, fearing for her little brother's virtue. What are you afraid of? You think I'd rid him of his precious virginity? You know perfectly well that I don't play for that team. You know me."

Chuck just wouldn't shut up. He always had to tease him, provoke him, torture him. Nate was trying so hard not to lose his temper, but he was tired of being patient, especially not with Chuck.

"You won't use Eric to torture her, do you hear me?" Nate said furiously though he really wanted to say, _You won't use Eric to haunt me!_ But he wouldn't let Chuck see how much he was still hurting him.

Chuck told him that he didn't have the right to meddle in their family business. He asked him to stay away from their family's issue, to not be so noisy and snoopy. He dismissed him, saying that the bond he shared with Eric was none of their business. Nate thought he would explode when he understand what Chuck was talking about. The man was disguting, the worst ever human being. No, he wasn't a human being. He was an animal.

"Poor Nathaniel, you're still head over heels for that van der Woodsen girl, although she isn't the most interesting in the family." Chuck was openly provoking Nate now.

"You're disgusting."

"And she isn't?" laughed Chuck "I'm not the one who slept with my best friend's boyfriend. It's a shame she's more interested in adulterous relationships then incestuous ones. What a waste! Doesn't seem to bother her little brother, though."

Chuck had barely finished his tirade before Nate's fists were all over him, again, sending him hurtling onto the couch. Nate knew too well what sick game Chuck was playing, but he was too far over the edge to even try to think properly, let alone stop.

He fell upon Chuck like a predator on his prey, fists flying, struggling like a crazy cat when Chuck flipped them and pinned him on the couch, trapping him with his weight.

"Let go of me!" Nate cried furiously, trying to free himself unsuccessfully.

"Not until you promise to be a good boy," smirked Chuck, pressing their hips together to keep Nate from kicking him.

"Fuck you."

"Anytime, Nathaniel, but Eric is on the top of the waiting list and he is so much cuter than you right now."

Nate cut him off by sinking his teeth into his neck and biting him savagely. Chuck hissed, unsure if he should be pleased or not with the hot sensation that Nate's mouth and tongue was sending through his body.

"Nathaniel," Chuck managed to say calmly. "Play nice or I'll have to tie you to this couch."

"You won't," Nate responded. "You won't be able to keep your little minion around then."

"The only thing I ever want around is that cute little ass of yours, Nathaniel." Chuck smiled, trying to look at Nate's baby blue eyes which, at the moment, were black as the ocean's abysses, terrifying as God's wrath, their owner as quiet as the calm before the store.

"I hate you," whispered Nate.

"I know."

"He really is handsome," Eric sighed as he looked at Nate, half naked and asleep in nothing but his burgundy sweatpants, stretched out on Chuck's couch.

"Try to not drool all over my coffee table, Virgin Boy," Chuck teased, amused at the way Eric was looking at his Nathaniel like all those girls in heat. "And don't wake him up. I don't want to deal with all his drama right now. My head is already killing me."

"You talked to him?" Eric asked, sincerely interested although he couldn't draw his eyes away from Nate's beautiful face and the perfect curve of his muscular torso. "He really agreed to listen to you?"

"He did."

"Yeah, sure, I bet. I'm pretty sure you got him drunk."

"I did" Chuck yawned, stretching in his bed, perfectly happy and satisfied.

"Nate! I was so worried… You didn't answer any of my calls," Serena cried as she hugged him, looking him straight in the eye and searching for all the answers to her questions there.

Nate sighed, hanging his head. He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't tell her the truth. How he'd made it right. That was something best kept to himself.

"It was a long night, wasn't it?" She held his hands tightly and brought him to her living room. "You seem so tired. What happened?"

"Don't worry, S." Nate whispered, smiling and trying to reassure her.

The night had been long, but the morning hadn't been easier. The hangover hadn't been the worst part. He put his hand on his neck, hidden by his turtleneck, but he could still feel the hickey blossom beneath the cloth, one on each side. One was courtesy of Chuck Bass. The other had been the hesitant, but eager, work of Eric van der Woodsen.

Nate couldn't blame the boys for the reaction his body had had, but he was determined to reconquer _his_ couch in Chuck's suite. He definitely wouldn't be sharing it with Serena's little brother.

"I'll take care of Eric, I promise." added Nate, resting his hand on Serena's knee. "He'll understand that Chuck is not the man he needs." _Because he definitely is the one __**I**__ need._

"Thank you, N." Serena sighed, resting her head on Nate's shoulder.

Nate rested his cheek against Serena's hair, breathing in her sweet perfume and already missing Chuck's musky scent.


End file.
